The Storm in Your Eyes
by Thundergryphon
Summary: MokubaSeto fluff. Mokuba's upset that his brother never shares his feelings.


The Storm in Your Eyes  
by: Thundergryphon

  
  
A/N: Okay, this takes place a few weeks after my last story "Paper Cranes".  
You don't need to read it to understand this story though, but it's worth  
checking out.  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own 'em.   
  
Mokuba stared out the window at the rain. He liked watching it fall.  
But what he loved most was thunderstorms. They reminded him of his brother's  
eyes...so dark and dangerous, yet beautiful and captivating. It made him feel  
safe in a strange way.He couldn't understand it at all.  
  
Sighing, he turned away from the window. Like thunderstorms, his brother was  
also mysterious and unpredictable. Mokuba understood that part of this was to  
blame on Gozaburo's abusive treatment of his brother. Seto did everything he  
could to keep Mokuba from finding out about it, but Mokuba knew anyway. His  
foster father would always brag about it to him when Seto wasn't around.  
  
_I just wish Seto would talk about it with me. I don't understand entirly  
how he felt going through that shit, but I'll listen. He never talks about his  
feelings with me. He told me he loves me-more than he should-but he dosen't  
seem to get that communication is important too!_  
  
Mokuba turned to leave the room when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around  
him.  
  
"Where'd you come from?", he asked looking up at his older brother. "I've been  
here for quite a while now." "Why didn't you say anything?" "You looked so  
deep in thought, I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
Mokuba leaned back into his brother's embrace, enjoying the warmth.  
  
"What were you thinking about anyway?", Seto asked after a few minutes of  
silence. "Why do you want to know? You never tell me what you're thinging or  
feeling, so why should I?"  
  
Seto had no answer for this.  
  
"I was thinking about your eyes," sighed Mokuba. "What about my eyes?"  
"They remind me of thunderstorms." "How's that?"  
  
"Your eyes are always sad and lost. There's a storm in them you can't escape.  
You're surly and unpredictable, you destroy and keep secrets. You refuse to  
show your emotions, and you're constintly fighting yourself. That's how  
thunderstorms are. Just like your eyes. Deadly, but beautiful."  
  
Seto thought a moment. "You know me too well."  
  
"But why won't show your emotions?" "Emotions are a sign of weakness."  
"Weakness of what? Of being human? Of being alive?"  
  
"No Mokuba, that's not it at all. You can't understand." "I would if you  
would tell me." "I can't tell you. I just can't."  
  
Mokuba broke free of his brother's grasp and turned to face him.  
"What's the point of living if you don't feel anything? It's just like being  
nothing at all. You need emotions to live. Everyone has some type of weakness,  
but it's not emotions!"  
  
"I have no weaknesses! There's no room in this room for losers with emotions  
or weaknes!"  
  
"Is that you or HIM talking?!?" Shouted Mokuba. Seto was taken aback. Mokuba  
had never yelled at him before. "What do you mean?" Seto shouted back.  
  
"I'm not stupid Seto! I know what Gozaburo did to you. You tried so hard to  
prevent me from knowing, but I found out anyway! I know how he beat you, and  
raped you, and took away all the feelings you ever had. I know he tried to  
break you, to make you have no opposition against him. I know Seto, I know it  
all. Stop hiding it from me. You think emotions make you weak? Well that's  
bull shit. The weak people are the ones afraid to feel!"  
  
With that said, Mokuba turned and ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Seto  
standing there all alone. Still dumbstruck, he plopped down in the chair  
facing the window.  
  
_How the hell did he find out?! I tried so hard to protect his from this.  
This is my problem, he shouldn't have to deal with this._  
  
Seto began to feel something...embarressment. His little brother knew that  
their foster father had beat and raped seto on a daily basis. It was kind of  
embarrassing in a way.  
  
Seto stared out of the window at the rain. There was lightning in the distance.  
  
_I guess there is a storm in my eyes. Mokuba's right. I can't escape it, no  
matter how much I try. But I don't remember how to show emotions; that's what  
got me raped in the first place. Showing weakness. I feel lost. What do I do?  
I love Mokuba more than anything in the world, I just don't know how to show it._  
  
An hour dragged by. Seto just sat there, staring. Absentmindedly, he pulled one  
of the paper cranes Mokuba had made for him out of his pocket. This one was  
his favourite. On the back of the crane Mokuba had written:  
_What ever happens, I'll always love you. Never forget that._  
  
Seto smiled. He always kept this crane with him as a reminder of how he and  
Mokuba first confessed their feelings for eachother. His thought jumped back  
to Mokuba. He supposed he should go find him and apologize.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba was not in his room. Seto knew the only other place Mokuba went when he  
was upset was Seto's room.  
  
Seto opend the door and saw Mokuba laying on his bed. He went over and sat  
down next to his little brother. Mokuba looked at his brother and turned to  
face the opposited way.  
  
"Look Mokuba, I understand you're upset with me. But please understand I didn't  
ask to be this way, Circumstances have made me this way. I can't help it,  
I don't know anyother way to act." Getting nothing but silence from Mokuba,  
he continued on. "I never wanted you to find about what Gozaburo did with me.  
You shouldn't have to deal with that. No one should. But what choice did I have.  
It was either me or you. I couldn't let him hurt you like that. I loved you too  
much. I wanted you to stay as sweet and innocent as you were. How can I make  
you understand that all I wanted to do was keep you safe?"  
  
Fustrated, Seto layed down next to Mokuba and put his arm around him. Mokueba  
sighed and moved closer to his brother.  
  
"I know it's not your fault. I know you were just trying to protect me. All I want  
is for you to trust me enough to talk to me."  
  
"But I do trust you Mokuba." "Then why won't you ever tell me how you feel? You're  
always so secretive...it's not good to keep your emotions buried."  
  
"Alright Mokuba, how about this. I'll tell you all of my feelings if you promise  
to tell me all of yours. Deal?" "Deal!"  
  
After a minute of silence, Mokuba cautiously prompted his brother. "Seto, what  
do you think about me?" "What do you mean Mokuba?" "You told me you loved me,  
but nothing has happened since then. I want to be with you. You know that, but  
you haven't made any move to change our relationship."  
  
"Is that what you really want Mokuba? Cause once it starts, there's no going  
back. I just wanted you to be absolutly sure this is what you truly want."  
"It is Seto, and you know it. You've always known it, haven't you?"  
"yes, I have."  
  
"Well, I'm ready. All I want is you." Seto smiled and pulled his brother into  
a deep kiss.  
  
After a few minutes they pulled away. "You're sure you're okay with this?" "Seto,  
we just agreed to tell each other our feelings...I would tell you if it wasn't."  
"Well, in that case..." Seto leaned in for another kiss.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mokuba lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. _I'm so happy Seto finally  
opened up to me. It may not have been much, but it's a start. And I know that  
this relationship is going to work out just fine._  
  
As Mokuba drifted off to sleep, he didn't nocite the figure standing in his  
doorway watching him.  
  
_Well Mokuba, I hope you're happy. Because of you, I am no longer that cold  
jerk I used to be. I'll never be able to thank you for teaching me about love.  
Sweet dreams little one_  
  
Well, since I had some good feed back from my first yugioh story, I decided to  
write another one. I hope you like it. Feedback is greatly appreciated! 


End file.
